Yo-kai Watch Wiki:Policy
This page contains a list of all policies and guidelines of Yo-kai Watch Wiki. These policies are created to avoid contributors for showing inappropriate behavior, preventing them from being warned and banned, as well helping them on how to contribute to this wiki. The policies are here as well on how we would like to see the wiki, and trying to work it out togheter as an community. Help guide The helping guide is created by Wikia. The help guide is here to give tips to contributors, and founders that are new to wikia and trying to point out how MediaWiki in fact works. This guide can help you out to become a professional contributor that knows what to do and prevent himself from doing anything wrong. Policies Blocking policy This policy contains more in the section of blocking users. This policy contains a list of reasons why the user have been blocked or that you can be blocked. This is actually a unfilled policy which means that there can be new reasons added because contributors are searching new methods to do invaliding activities at Yōkai Watch Wiki. This is also seen as one of the important policies of Yōkai Watch Wiki, although, pages have been locked for unregistered contributors who wish to edit this wiki. Image policy Image policy}} This policy contains information about uploading images. As we can already say, we do not accept any images that are not part of the Yōkai Watch series at all. Each and every image that is close to the Yōkai Watch community are allowed. Images are free to be uploaded by registered contributors, but do read the policy on which image is allowed to be uploaded. Also, we ad tags to the images which are known as fair use image tags and categorizing them. Forgetting is possible, it will be added in an instant. Username policy Username policy}} This policy contains information about what you can write in your username or not. Every contributor has the right to choose their username, but there are some exceptions on that. Please do read this policy to prevent any warning which will escalate in continuing and arguing with the ones warning you. Signature policy Signature policy}} This policy contains information about what you can or cannot add in your signature. Every contributor has the right to edit their signature but most of them overreacts. Please do read this policy to prevent any constant warning which will escalate if you are still continuing with arguing about it to the one who is warning you. Comparing policy Comparing policy}} This policy contains information about comparing a article page with another one. It is actually strictly forbidden to do that and is not allowed to use it during a discussion. The full explanation why is at this policy page. Please do read this policy to prevent any constant warning which will escalate if you are still continuing with arguing about it to the one who is warning you. Basic policy Basic policy}} This policy is actually quick run-down of rules. Please do read this policy to prevent any constant warning which will escalate if you are still continuing with arguing about it to the one who is warning you. Guidelines Manual of style Manual of style}} This guideline contains information about names, titles, redirects, writing style, usage, etc, which guides you to how we are actually organizing this wiki. Please do read this guideline to prevent any constant warning which will escalate if you are still continuing with arguing about it to the one who is warning you. Protected pages Protection}} This guideline contains information about protecting pages, images, namespace pages, user page, talk pages etc. This is actually a guideline for the administrators at Yōkai Watch Wiki. Please do read this guideline to prevent any constant warning which will escalate if you are still continuing with arguing about it to the one who is warning you. Administrator guideline Administrator guideline}} This guideline contains information about what a administrator can do at Yōkai Watch Wiki and how he can handle problems and such. This is a guideline that administrator should follow to gain faith from the creator of Yōkai Watch Wiki also from it's fellowing contributors. Please do read this guideline to prevent any constant warning which will escalate if you are still continuing with arguing about it to the one who is warning you. Helping guideline Helping guideline}} This is a page that contains various of information about editing pages. This contains to be a helpful guideline for editors who are new with the mediawiki system. Overall Copyright Copyrights}} What is not! What Yōkai Watch Wiki is not!}} This is a policy page that contains information on what Yōkai Watch Wiki isn't. This is also considered to be one of the most important policies as that man fan related sites of Yōkai Watch with poor articles wants to get attention in assistance from a popular website.